Only life I know
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Linda and (I'll let you figure the person out) are going out and what if these 2 people cause a lot of destruction for one person. Set episode 16 or 17
1. Chapter 1

**I apologise for this piece of trash. It is just an into/started piece that came to me in a dream that was written past midnight after a year of not writing any creative pieces. I'm a little rusty but hopefully you can forgive me. This is me hopefully getting back into the swing of this and to start I will leave you to ponder over this mystery boyfriend, I have given you clues that are place in this chapter. If you do figure it out drop me a review and tell me who you think it is. Also it is a little cliche and cheesy so more apologies.**

* * *

Light made it's way through the curtain and brightened up the bedroom. The light illuminated the two bodies that were cuddled up together on the bed. Eyes began to flutter open and the male of the pair as he figured out where he was.

He looked down to the small blonde female in front of him and placed a kiss above her temple. "Linda, wake up." He whispered into the silence. The body beside him began to move as she came out of her deep sleep. "You were watching me, again." She said to her lover beside her looking into those captivating brown eyes of his. "I can't help it if you so beautiful." Pink became apparent on her cheeks as the flushed in what was either embarrassment of excitement. "Today's the day. How do you feel?" She asked him curiously. "Scared, excited but I can't wait to see you in your natural habitat." "Habitat." She said. "It makes me sound like a gorilla."  
He pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "Well I can tell you, you are definitely not one of those." She smiled. "Well if you do want to see me in my natural habitat I need to have a shower and get changed." She pushed the covers back and swung her legs around so that her toes reached the floor. Just as she was about to get up, he leaped across the bed, wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her back wards into him.  
He leaned in and started to place kisses up and down her neck.

Deep laughter erupted from her throat as she tried to push the younger mans hands off her. "No, stop, please." She pleaded with her boyfriend. "I can't take anymore." His hands gripped the bottom of her silk nightdress. "Maybe I should help you get undressed." He whispered into her ear. He pulled the material over her head as shook the layer off. She quickly stood up before he could get another grip of her body and skipped to the top off the bed. "Maybe, you would like to join me." He looked her up and down. "Maybe I should do that to keep you out of trouble." "The only trouble I would get into is the trouble you cause." Linda swiftly turned and made her way to their en-suite bathroom. Her walk was disrupted as he swiftly threw back the covers, jumps off the bed and landed behind her where he wrapped his hands around her small form. She turned and pushed up on her tip toes to kiss him. Her hands tan from the top of his neck down his arms and into his hands. "Come on then." She said as she pulled him towards her and closed the door behind them so they could get a little peace from the outside world for the moments before they both had to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi back again, to the person who thought it was Michael, it's not but he will be in this story sometime soon. The character I'm looking for is not on the character list so that's good or bad, whatever way you look at it. The shipping name is Glinda if that helps. I think I'll introduce him in this chapter. He is also a "teaching assistant" in this episode if that helps. I tried to make it longer than last time and I'm hoping that the third part should be updated soon. Enjoy!  
P.S I'm actually liking this shop more than I thought. They are like the perfect power play couple. B*tches we're bringing you down**

* * *

After getting dressed, driving to school and after planning what was going to happen today Linda went for her well deserved cup of coffee. She had a little surprise for the rest of the staff and wondering what was going to happen excited her, she couldn't wait. She placed the ingredients for her "special" cup of coffee together and waited.

Tom came striding in and the wheels on the plan where already in motion. "What have you been saying to Michael about me?" He asked quite loudly. I turned. "Good morning to you too Tom, we had a little catch up, that's all." "Stitch up more like." I was getting very tempted to shout, I hadn't had a sip of my coffee because of him and I was now his boss after all."Well it's nothing you don't already know, your grades were iffy and we thought you might need a hand." Then all the anger went out of my head as the voice of my "little surprise" piped up and the entrance of the staff room. "Linda hi." I turned away from Tom and placed my mug down. "Greg come in, come in." I asked of him. "Listen up I want you to all meet my little surprise." I shouted to all the staff that were in there. I picked up hearing Chalky whispering to Matt. "Must be a toy boy" and I wondered, is that what we looked like? "Mr Budgen, nice to see you again." Greg piped up. "This is Greg." I started to introduce him but Grantly took over "ory Barrington, bloody hell what happened to you?" "I'm a teaching assistant Budgie, I mean Mr Budgen." " A wannabe teacher, but you can't read or write"

"That was a bit harsh." Linda thought. She had heard how hard he had found it in school but trying to learn in a place like Waterloo Road of course anyone would, she was surprised that anyone got a any qualifications learning in that place.  
"That never stopped you Grantly." I stated. "I guess I was a late developer." I looked at Greg. " Oh how this man made me go weak at the knees." I thought to myself but my train of thought was cut off with Chalky asking. "Since how did you to know each other?" "Greg contacted me about coming back to his old Alma Mater." I looked at the faces before me filled with confusion. "We met up for a chat over a carafe." But what her she didn't state to her colleagues is that chat lead to other things to happen and that they were now going out and had just moved in together. "And very enjoyable it was to." I giggled, he could be so cute. "Who are you assisting?" Chalky asked. "Me apparently." Tom shouted anger laced throughout his voice. "And I'm looking forward to it." "I wish I was." Tom said back looking at me as he walked by. "No offend Greg." I placed my hand on Greg's arm and whispered "I'll sort him out, make your self at home." Before leaving him to settle in.


End file.
